1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, in particular, to a fixing device disposed in an interior of an evaporation machine for clamping a sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfaces of goods on the market such as decorations, dishware, or cutters, tools, molded semiconductor products, and so on, are deposited with nano-ions via physical vapor deposition (PVD) method for increasing its heat resistance, corrosion resistance, surface rigidity, and prolonging its lifespan. However, how to continuously and evenly deposit such nano-ions on surfaces of samples to greatly increase its mechanic characteristics and prolong its lifespan has become an important research topic for persons skilled in the art.
Taiwan patent no. I288963 applied by applicants of the present invention discloses a sample fixing device of an evaporation machine. The sample fixing device is disposed in an interior of the evaporation machine for arranging and fixing the sample, and includes a transmission mechanism and a fixing mechanism, wherein the transmission mechanism has a fixing axis and a transmission element attached to the fixing axis. The fixing mechanism has a rotation axis non-parallel to the fixing axis of the transmission mechanism, a support arm for fixing and supporting the rotation axis, and a rotation wheel driving the rotation axis and the support arm to revolve around the transmission mechanism. A rotation element and a fixing base are disposed at opposite ends of the rotation axis, respectively. The rotation element gear engages with the transmission element so that the fixing base generates a slantwise revolution.
However, in the aforesaid structure, there is still room for improvement in actual use of the sample fixing device, because the fixing base is suitable for insertion of lathy cutter such as axis, rod, and so on, but is not fit for discoid cutter, furthermore, the traditional sample fixing device can not completely deposit the entire dentate cutter and therefore effecting the partial rigidity of the cutter and accordingly decreases its service life.